


Bendy and Kitty Memories

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, JordantheCat11, OC, Other, askKittyandSillyvision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: A series of fanfics for Jordanthecat11's OC Kitty for her ask blog. Join Kitty and her brother Bendy along with Boris and Alice and they're adventures together.





	1. Cheerin Up Bendy

Bendy was on his knees sniffling at the ground. His snowman, was just melted away by the time the sun showed up. "I am unlucky." He sniffled.

In the distance Kitty Cat watched as the demon cried over the melted snowman. A light bulb came up above her head as she thought of an idea and run off.

A bit later Bendy was walking back home with everything from his snowman in his hands. He didn't notice Kitty running towards him and tapping him on his shoulder.

"Bendy." She said. The demon turned around, inky tears still falling from his face. "I have something to show you." She held her hand out for Bendy to hold it.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her.

Kitty giggled showing her toothy grin. "I can't tell ya silly. It's a secret!" She giggled.

Bendy sighed. He wasn't in the mood, but whatever Kitty had planned for him was something good. However, he doubt it will cheer him up. Bendy took Kitty's hand, and the young cat lead him near the lake.

Once they got to the lake, Kitty stopped and looked at Bendy. "Okay I want you to close your eyes."

Bendy's eye widen for a bit as he looked at her. "Why?" He asked.

"Because." She sang. "It's a surprise."

Bendy rolled them, chuckling a bit as he shut his eyes letting Kitty to lead him again.

Kitty stopped once more, smiling at the spot. "Okay! You can open your eyes now!"

Bendy let go of Kitty's hand and opened his eyes. He gasped at the sight.

It was two snowmen; a Bendy one and a Kitty one.

Bendy felt like tearing up seeing the snowmen. "What do you think?" Kitty asked. Bendy didn't need to respond to Kitty he swiftly picked her up and spinned around in circles, making her giggle in happiness. "I'm guessing you love it?"

Bendy nodded, tears falling from his eyes again. Kitty giggled and hugged Bendy tight.

While the two toons didn't see it the Bendy snowman and Kitty snowman smiled and held hands seeing the two being happy.


	2. Picnic in the Springtime

A picnic basket on top of the table stood there with a bunch of food on it. There were cookies, sandwiches, bottles of pop and many other snacks. A young cat toon named Kitty came by and started to set everything up. Today was the first day of spring, and Kitty decided to host a First day of Spring Picnic with Bendy. Humming a little tune and getting everything packed she was ready to go and meet up with the little devil darling.

Speaking of Bendy, the little devil brought over a picnic blanket he waited for Kitty to come by with the food. Bendy wanted to make this picnic special for him and Kitty. That's right him and Kitty. Bendy didn't want Boris or Alice to join in on this picnic, due to his relationship with Alice and the last time Bendy had a picnic Boris took his food.

Bendy just wants one peaceful picnic with his sister, just him and Kitty. No one else.

"Hi Bendy!" Kitty yelled, waving to her brother.

Bendy smiled. "Hi Kitty," Bendy's mood drop to see Boris and Alice.

"Hi Bendy." Boris and Alice replied, both sounding upset. Bendy chuckled knowing they we're upset about not being invited.

"Hey guys. I see you got my invitations." Bendy lied. The demon gave a chuckle, but the toon wolf and angel weren't laughing. The demon stopped laughing and just looked down. He went over to Kitty, and leaned towards her ear. "Kitty, why did Boris and Alice come along?"

"Oh! When I was coming here, they we're bored and upset, so I let them join us." Kitty smiled. Bendy groaned and face palmed. Kitty giggled and lifted Bendy's head up. "I know you wanted this picnic to be for you and me, but Boris and Alice are family to me too."

Kitty's toon eyes sparkled with love and smiles. Bendy sighed and gave a small smile. He ruffled Kitty's hair and said, "Alright Kitty, guess you win." Kitty smiled and giggled.

The toons got everything set up for the picnic and we're ready to chow down on some delicious food. Kitty, Bendy and Boris took a sandwich from the basket and started to eat, while Alice took an apple. "Kitty these sandwiches are great!" Boris complemented.

"Thank you." Kitty replied. "I made an assortment of sandwiches because I wasn't sure what you guys like." Kitty looked at her sandwich and at Boris and Bendy's, "except mine of course I made myself a Peanut Butter and Jelly."

"You've been loving PB&J since I made one for you." Boris said. Kitty giggled remembering the day she tried PB&J. Boris made one for her since there was nothing for lunch, and since then she adored it. Kitty looked and saw Alice only eating fruit rather than the sandwiches she made.

"Alice are you going to eat a sandwich?" Kitty asked.

Bendy went over to Kitty's ear, and whispered, "She doesn't want to eat one because she's gaining weight." He snickered.

"Bendy!" Kitty and Alice yelled.

Bendy laughed holding his sides. "I was kidding, come on take a joke." Kitty and Alice glared thinking the joke wasn't funny.

"But I thought I wasn't going to go so I had a big breakfast and wasn't really hungry." Alice explained.

Kitty looked at Bendy with a small glare, the demon replied by giving Kitty a kiss on the cheek to show he was sorry for making fun of Alice. Kitty smiled and the kiss but still wasn't convinced and wanted Bendy to say his apology to Alice.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't know."

Alice smiled and hugged Kitty and Bendy. "Its fine." She replied. Even though Alice has been tormented by Bendy, she knows he doesn't really mean what he says, its part of his character.

After eating their lunch, Kitty put everything away and grabbed a ball from hammer space. "Ok! Who wants to play ball?" Kitty asked.

"Me!" Bendy, Alice and Boris yelled. The cat toon smiled and threw the ball. Bendy caught it and threw it to Alice, with the later throwing it to Boris. The toons played many different games with the ball like soccer and basketball.

Afterwards the toons went back to their little home, the later collapsed on the couch sighing from the long day having fun at the picnic. "Well I had a great time." Alice said sitting next to Kitty on the couch.

"Me too." Bendy replied.

"Me three." Boris added.

"Me four!" The toons relaxed on the couch for the rest of the day.


	3. Poor Little Kitty

COUGH! COUGH!

Kitty groaned turning her back away from the door. The little cat toon got a fever this morning and Bendy advised her to stay in bed. Luckily, Bendy, Boris and Alice we're there to take care of her today. Kitty sniffled reaching for a tissue next to her and blew her nose. "Bendy!" She called out before coughing.

"Coming!" Bendy called from the distance. Bendy ran into the room with an extra box of tissues and a glass of juice. "Here you go!" Bendy held the juice as Kitty, who was shaking took the glass and drank the juice.

"Thanks." Kitty rasped, her voice hurting.

Bendy shushed her to keep her from loosing her voice. "Your welcome." He whispered. Bendy gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek and left her room, so she can rest.

"How's Kitty?" Boris asked turning to face Bendy coming towards him and Alice.

"Still sick." Bendy replied.

"Poor thing." Alice sighed. The three toons sat around in silence thinking of what they could do the cheer up the toon. A bit later, Boris decided to whip up some bacon soup for Kitty, but decided to add a bit of spices for some flavor. Alice felt concern giving the sick toon bacon soup.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Alice asked. "Positive!" Boris replied. Alice sighed; Boris always knew what he was doing, so she never judged him for it. Once the soup was done, Boris put it in a bowl and went up to Kitty's room to serve it to her.

Boris knocked on her door, but didn't get a response, once he opened it, he saw Kitty soundly asleep. Boris smiled. He didn't want to wake her up, so he left the soup on the counter next to her. He saw her plushies fell on the floor, so he picked them up and put them next to her for comfort and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The kiss seemed to wake Kitty up, as she opened her eyes facing Boris. "Hi Boris." She whispered. Boris chuckled and pats Kitty on the head. He took the bowl of soup, scooped some on the spoon.

"Here, eat a bit of this." Boris whispered.

Kitty leaned as close as she can and took a sip of the soup. Even though it was bacon soup she enjoyed it. Kitty smiled enjoying the soup. Boris replied back with another smile and gave more soup. Once she was done with the soup, she felt slightly better. "Thanks Boris." Kitty whispered.

Boris smiled. "Your welcome." He replied. Boris left the room, and a minute later Bendy came in holding a bottle of medicine. Kitty groaned she hated medicine, but she had to take it in order to feel better. Bendy poured the medicine into a spoon and gave it to Kitty. Kitty was nervous at first seeing the purplish-blue liquid on the spoon. She took a deep breath and took the medicine swallowing it whole.

"Bleh!" Kitty gagged, the taste of the medicine still in her mouth.

Bendy hugged Kitty, and gave her another kiss before leaving the room.

Night had already fallen, and Alice came into Kitty's room with another glass of juice and some books. "Here you go, sweetie." Alice said.

Kitty smiled. "Thanks Alice." Kitty replied. Alice smiled and ruffled Kitty's hair and left her to rest.

The next morning, Kitty woke up and stretched. Her throat didn't hurt anymore, and didn't feel dizzy or hot at all. "Hey! I'm better! I'm better!" Kitty cheered. She jumped out of bed and ran to Bendy and the toons room to tell them she's better. "Bendy! Boris! Alice! I'm better now!"

COUGH! COUGH!

Kitty stopped and saw Bendy and the others sick. Seems from them taking care of her made them catch her sickness. Kitty felt bad for making her brother and friends sick, but a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Okay guys! I got some soup!" Kitty beamed, wearing a cute little nurse outfit. The toons groaned as Kitty served them their soup.

"Thanks. Kitty." Bendy replied, weakly.

Kitty smiled. "Your welcome."


	4. Missing Hallie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is my gift for Jordanthecat11! Her birthday is in 2 days!

Bendy was enjoying some soup for lunch. It was a nice summer day, and what way to let Bendy enjoy it by eating some bacon soup. A door opened and Bendy heard crying from his little sister, Kitty. “Hey. Hey Kitty what’s wrong?” He asked.

Kitty sniffled, “Its Hallie!” She cried.

“Hallie?” Bendy paused, he knew no one named Hallie. “Who is Hallie?” 

“My doll!” She yelled. Bendy was in shock he remembered that doll, he got it for Kitty last Christmas. 

“W-What happened to Hallie?”

“She’s missing!” Kitty yelled, starting to cry again. 

Bendy hugged his little sister, shushing her and rubbing her back. “Its okay. Kitty.” He whispered. He looked at her and gave a small, “Let’s retrace your steps.” Kitty nodded and took Bendy outside.

“So where did you put Hallie?” Bendy asked.

Kitty wiped her eyes and started to retrace her steps. “Well Hallie and I had a tea party. We were enjoying tea and Hallie’s special chocolate chip cookies!” She began, “then I went to get flowers, so I left her right here. When I got back she was,” Kitty starting to cry again, “she was gone!” Kitty cried. 

Bendy then investigated the yard, and his eyes widen seeing a garbage truck on the other block. “Um Kitty.” The little toon looked at her brother, “I think your Hallie got sent to the trash.” 

Kitty turned and saw the trash can drive away. Kitty screamed loudly, almost breaking Bendy’s eardrums and chased after the truck. “WAIT! HALLIE IS IN THERE! COME BACK!” Kitty screamed. The truck didn’t hear her, and Kitty broke down crying again.

Bendy hugged her. “Don’t worry Kitty, I’ll get Hallie back for you.” Kitty sniffled and hugged him. Bendy chuckled and hugged his sister back.

“You promise?” Kitty asked.

“I promise.” Bendy replied. The little demon followed the garbage truck to the local dumpster. Once there, he snaked in without any of the garbage men noticing him. 

“Okay. Now to find Hallie.” Bendy said. He looked through the garbage piles hoping to find the doll. At times he thought he saw the doll, it was either food scraps, papers, or in one occasion a diaper. 

Bendy took hours looking for Kitty’s doll to the point he threw everything from one pile just to look for it. What he didn’t know, a large can shaped monster woke up due to all the junk being thrown at him. The monster, named Canoodle got up growling at whoever was throwing junk at him.

“Come on. It’s got to be here.” Bendy said to himself. He then spotted what looked like a plush leg. He shoved his hand deeper into the garbage and smiled seeing the plush in one piece, smells, but still in one piece. 

“Well. Well. Well.” A voice boomed.

“Oh no.” Bendy whimpered. Bendy’s eyes widen. He chuckled seeing the person behind him. “H-Hey Canoodle.” He chuckled. Fear rushed over him seeing the beast that ran the junkyard. “Look. I was just looking for my sister’s doll. Could you give me a break?” He asked.

Canoodle thought, “nope!” He said snatching Kitty’s doll from Bendy’s hand and laughing. 

Bendy looked at his hands and glared at the overused can steal his sister’s doll. “Hey! No one steals from Kitty!” He yelled. Bendy grabbed a tire from the junkyard and threw it at Canoodle. The can fainted, with the stars circling around him. Bendy snatched the doll back and ran before Canoodle woke up and caught him.

Canoodle finally woke up and went after the ink demon. Bendy ran as fast as his legs could, holding the doll tightly in his arms. Bendy dogged whatever Canoodle threw at him, and in response, Bendy threw things back at the big can. Once he made it to the exit, Bendy laughed and mocked the can. “Nah! Nah! You can’t catch me! I won this time!” Canoodle responded by throwing a gent pipe at the demon. “Ow!”

Bendy finally came home. “Kitty!” He called out. The cat toon came from the kitchen she saw her brother bruised, and a bit messy.

“Bendy! Are you okay?” She asked.  
The demon nodded. “Yes. In fact, I brought someone here for you.” The demon revealed behind his back, Hallie, Kitty’s doll. 

Kitty’s eyes tear up seeing her doll, “Hallie!” Kitty called out running to her doll and hugging it tight. “I thought I lost you,” Bendy smiled seeing his little sister reunited with her doll. He loved seeing Kitty happy. “Thank you Bendy.” Kitty then kissed her brother on the cheek, making the demon blush. 

“Aww you’re welcome sweetheart.” Bendy replied hugging his sister tight. Kitty sniffed Bendy and let go of him.

“How about a bath first before a hug?” She asked. 

Bendy laughed, “Okay kiddo. Anything for you.”


End file.
